Interludes en Español
by LizzieV
Summary: PG-13 just 'cause it deals w/ a controversial topic...*sigh*in a perfect world...f/f Missing Scene from "Upgrades"; 4th season spoiler; Sam/Janet...my 1st slash fic


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, "Stargate: SG-1" and all characters thereof are the sole property of 'Showtime' and MGM. Dude, do people really think we do this for money?! Crazy loons...  
Author's Note: My first SG-1 fic and my first slash fic rolled into one. And my first 'Missing Scene'...just a first for everthing! I'm only 16 and my writing reflects it...so keep that in mind. Have fun!=)  
Missing scene from "Upgrades"  
By Elizabeth Vega  
  
Dr. Fraiser was sitting alone in her office. She was employed by her notes from the recent experiment SG-1 had underwent; which had ended up being more like an "incident" than an actual "experiment", but anyway...  
  
Enthralled in her rapid-coming thoughts and the task of getting them to paper she didn't notice her failure to completely shut her office door...  
  
"Hey Janet," the blonde woman who now stood in her office said.  
  
"Hi Sam, didn't hear you knock," the doctor replied somewhat sarcastically, looking up from her desk.  
  
"Oh...I didn't. I just assumed-" the major began, realizing her folly. Janet cut her off.  
  
"Just kidding Sam. 'Mi casa es tu casa', right?" she joked.  
  
"What *does*that mean? We were required to take a year of Spanish in high school...*sigh*...the only class I failed." Sam commented throwing herself into the psychologist-like couch tucked in the corner of the small room.  
  
"Puede pasar y entender química pero, ¿no puede hablar español que es tan fácil? ¡No es posible!" Janet replied. Sam lifted her head slightly, throwing the doctor a baffled glance and an uplifted eyebrow.  
  
"What did you just say?" the major asked.   
  
"I just said how beautiful you look today." Janet smiled.   
  
"Funny. I know enough to know you're lying." Sam retorted putting both hands behind her head forming a makeshift pillow.  
  
"You got me. So, how you holding up?" Janet asked thinking it would be safer to change the subject to something more neutral.  
  
"Aside from this pounding headache and a few sore muscles I'm doing good. The General gave me the rest of my scheduled shift off. Told me to go home and get some rest," she informed her friend, letting a sigh of boredom escape from her chest.  
  
"I see," the doctor replied, finishing up her notes, straightening them, and tucking the papers into their respective file folder. Sam moved herself into a sitting position and ran a hand through her short golden locks.  
  
"You know I really like what you've been doing with your hair lately." Janet commented, clasping her hands together and placing them on her desk as she watched Sam's habitual action.  
  
"Really? Thanks. It's actually pretty low-maintenance; just letting it grow out a bit." Sam replied a bit self-consciously.  
  
"I heard the Colonel comment to Daniel that he likes it too…" the doctor said more quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well I like you." Sam interjected with a smile, rising from her comfortable perch. Janet lifted her eyes from her coupled hands where they had found their way to at the finis of her last statement. Now she focused on Sam. Janet noticed the major steal a quick glance to the place where her security camera usually spied.   
  
"What a coincidence?! Security took my camera in this morning for regular maintenance," was all the doctor said as her smile returned. Sam took advantage of the newfound knowledge and positioned herself behind her friend's chair.  
  
"Feeling a little anxious since our little encounter with Anise?" Sam commented, rubbing her hands against Janet's tense shoulders.  
  
"Ugh, she really flips my switch, if you know what I mean," was the brunette's reply as she relaxed to the soothing touch of her friend's talented hands. Sam tried her hardest to stifle a laugh at Janet's strange colloquialism. "The way she just took over with no regard to what was best for those involved. Who does she think she is?" the doctor continued.  
  
"I do know what you mean, how weird that may sound," Sam replied, "One of those people who take their scientific sentiments a little too far…"  
  
"Look who's calling the kettle black," Janet shot back, realizing the implications in her companion's latest remark. "I think we're better off not talking about that woman anyway," Janet added, trying to provide a segue into a more pleasant mode of conversation.  
  
"You're probably right. But you've got to admit Janet, those armbands were pretty cool," Sam said giddily, stopping her massage and sitting on Janet's desk to face her as she talked.  
  
"I don't know if 'cool' is the term I'd use for a device that injected an extraterrestrial virus into your body which could have very well killed you, but then again that's just me." Janet retorted.  
  
"True. But it was an interesting experience. And now I have a science-evolving text that required practically no work to write." Sam countered.  
  
"Oh yes. I had almost forgotten about your epic tale of wormhole physics," the doctor said mockingly dramatic, "This most certainly calls for a celebration." Though said in the same tone, the latter of Janet's statements was a serious one. "Buy you dinner, Major?" she said playfully.  
  
"How could I resist an offer from such a gorgeous woman?" Sam leaned in closer to the point where their noses were scant inches from each other.  
  
"Sam, this may not be safe. Not here, not now." Janet sighed raggedly trying to calm her erratic nerves stemming from Carter's close proximity.  
  
"Come on Jan. Just a real quick one, to hold me over 'til later," was the major's reply as a mischievous grin broke out across her glowing face. Janet teasingly brushed her lips lightly against Sam's own.  
  
"There, happy?" the doctor said sarcastically. Without so much as a reply, Sam's velvety soft lips enveloped her companion's mouth in a bordering-on-passionate kiss. "Much more of this and we may not make it to dinner," Janet said breathlessly, having been taken slightly aback by the major's impulse.  
  
"You're right...and I'm starved. That wouldn't be a good thing. Besides...we'll have plenty of time for that later," Sam promised. They both got up and tried their best to cool off and look professional as they strode off to their night out.   
  
~*FINIS*~  
Visit the Sam/Janet Zone on my site which debuts Nov. 20, 2000. http://www.geocities.com/sg1stuff   



End file.
